Reunification
by Hotaru-hime
Summary: Ever since Son Goku disappeared, everyone has been isolated from one another. Four years later, Pan decides she has had enough. She's going to reunite everyone even if it kills her. Will she succeed?


I do not own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. I'm just writing this 'What if' 

fanfic 'cause I feel like it. There are slight hints of TrunksxPan and GotenxBra towards 

the end, if anyone minds.

Reunification

"1,997, 1,998, 1,999, 2,000!!!"

Son Pan stretched out her arms as she stood up. _Nothing like 2,000 pushups to get going through the day_, she thought as she headed into the shower. 

After a quick rinse off she came back out and started changing into her work uniform. 

After she was finished she took a glance at herself in the mirror.

Being eighteen years old didn't really make a difference with her looks. Over the years she _had_ grown a few inches to accommodate her age. She was still slim, and packed some muscles. She had let her ebony black hair grow out to her elbows. A decision she regretted sometimes. Even now, as she tried to brush out her hair.

"Giru, I should cut my hair, shouldn't I?" she asked her robot friend as she tried to get rid of knots.

"Pan looks fine with long hair. Giru, Giru, Giru," Giru responded, watching her from her dresser.

"You always say that Giru," said Pan, finally straightening out her hair and tying it up with her usual orange bandanna. "If I cut it it'll help me when I'm training."

"You don't need to train for anything. Giru, Giru, Giru."

Pan sighed softly, letting her hairbrush slip from her fingers to the floor. "You're right. But it helps me take my mind off of things. These past four years haven't exactly been happy. Grandma Chichi just sits around and mopes. Uncle Goten gets so depressed, and he can't hang onto any girlfriends. You know how devastated he was when Paris dumped him. Mom and Dad are a little better off, though not too much. I mean, we've all been through a lot and lasted, but what happened four years ago destroyed all of us."

She raised a hand to her face, feeling the tears build up behind her closed eyes. She couldn't forget it. Seeing Grandpa Goku lying there helpless, motionless. Seeing Shelong come forth and ask Goku to come with him. Seeing Goku hop onto the dragon, telling everyone that he would be right back.

_But you didn't come back, Grandpa. I knew something was wrong, but Vejita-san was right. You weren't going to come back. Why? Why did you say you would be right back if you weren't? Can't you see what you've done to your family?_

"Pan, it is 14:30," said Giru. "Your job starts in exactly fifteen minutes. Giru, Giru, Giru."

Pan wiped away her tears. "I got it." she reached for her bag. "I'll see you later, Giru."

"Have a nice day. Giru, Giru, Giru."

Pan headed down the stairs. Despite being eighteen and a few months away from graduation, she still lived with her parents. "Mom, I'm going now!"

Son Videl smiled at her. "Bye, sweetie. Work hard at your part time job."

Son Gohan waved to her from his pile of work. "Work hard, Pan!"

"I will!!" Pan left the house. She walked a few steps before taking off into the air. Her job had her stationed in the West Capital. Where the Vejita family lived.

She sighed inwardly. In these four years her family hadn't contacted any of their friends. First it was to deal with their grief. Now there just wasn't any reason to be isolated.

_I'm sad that Grandpa's gone, just as much as everyone else is. But this can't keep going on. Being away from each other won't help us find any closure. Well, I can't think about it right now. I have to concentrate on my day's work._

Hours later…

Pan sighed as she left the restaurant. Even though it didn't compare to training, it still wore her out. But it made some money, and that's what mattered. 

She raised her paycheck, smiling to herself. She never spent her money right away. She always put it in her bank account. It wasn't like she was saving for anything, but it was good to know that she had a good sum in the bank.

Instead of heading right home she walked through the streets of the West Capital right towards the bank. _Better to do it now than later 'cause I'll forget._

When she reached the bank she deposited her check right into her account. She waited patiently as the computer read to her the balance of her account.

"Currently you have 2,565 zeni in your account," it cited.

Pan smiled, pleased with the amount of money she had. She left the bank, suddenly feeling hungry. She had a mammoth appetite like all the Saiyajins, but she held it in sometimes. She counted her pocket change, deciding that a burger would satisfy her until she reached home. With this decided she headed in the direction of a burger shop.

"Holy Dende! Is that who I think it is?"

Pan stopped briefly at the voice of an adolescent boy. She heard whispers from other adolescent boys and rolled her eyes. Obviously they weren't referring to her. She kept going.

"But it's unbelievable!! Briefs-Vejita Bra here?!"

Pan's insides froze. Bra. One of her best friends from childhood. Someone she hadn't seen in four years.

"Man, she really is a supermodel. Look at those long legs of hers!!"

Pan gulped audibly, debating whether she should look or not. Reluctantly, she turned around to see whom the boys were talking about. Her insides froze again.

It _was Bra. Pan could recognize her from anywhere. Her long pale blue hair was in a tight braid. She was very tall in her high heels, and her miniskirt did show off her long legs. At least her covered most of her upper body except her arms. She was loading bags of no doubt clothing into her red car._

Pan found her legs moving in that direction towards Bra. She herself wasn't ready for it, but her conscious knew that she had to seize this chance. Otherwise she may never have the chance again. She continued to walk until she stood next to the car. Bra didn't notice her presence.

"Long time no see, Bra," said Pan.

Bra stopped loading her bags and just froze. She slowly raised her head and met Pan's gaze. She gasped slightly while slowly straightening. "Pan-chan?"

Pan nodded.

Bra laughed a little. "Wow!! It's been so long since I've seen you!! Four years about!!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Bra nodded her head. "So, um, what have you been up to?"

"I have a part time job at a restaurant a few blocks from here. And I'm graduating in a few months."

"Really? What's going to be your major in college?"

"I haven't thought about it. Probably medicine."

"Wow, cool!"

"What have you been up to, Bra?"

"Oh, me?" Bra finished loading her bags into her car. "I'm the top model for a massive company. They're having a show in a few weeks and I'm doing it solo. They gave me money to buy as many outfits as I could find specifically under the Magnolia brand label."

"Magnolia?! Those are very expensive!!"

"Yep! I get to wear them!!"

"That's great!!"

Silence fell between them for several long moments. Despite being best friends four years was still a long time of silence.

"I think I should—" began Pan.

"I was about to head to a buffet," said Bra. "Wanna join me?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, I don't. Besides, it's stupid for just one person to go to a buffet."

"All right, let's go."

---

It was still awkward for the two Saiyajin girls, but they managed. They talked about how their lives had been the past four years.

"Twenty-five in four years?!" exclaimed Bra.

Pan nodded. "Grandpa's disappearance really affected Uncle Goten. He stopped being happy all the time and became melancholy. All he would do was mope. Finally Paris was just tired of it and broke up with him."

"Oh, that's mean."

"Yeah. He tried all those other girlfriends after that, but none of them ever worked out. He's been doing better, but not too much better I'm afraid."

Bra laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that thinking about Goten-kun reminded me of when I was little. I had the hugest crush on him!!"

"No way!!" cried Pan, laughing. "Bra, he's not exactly the brightest guy in the world!!"

"No, but he's nice. And he's good-looking."

"Agh, don't say that! It grosses me out!"

Bra drank some water. "I wouldn't mind going out with him now."

Pan shook her head. "Bra, if you go out with my uncle it'll be bad for me!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I know if it ever happened it would work out! And if you got married you would become my aunt!!"

Bra laughed. "Yeah well, if you marry Trunks he'll become Goten-kun's nephew!! And Trunks is a year older!!"

Pan turned red. "Bra, stop it!! Trunks is what, thirty-two?! He's probably married!"

Bra shook her head. "Nope! He's still a bachelor!!"

Pan turned even redder. Talking about Trunks was reviving her old crush on him. A crush that lasted a good portion of her life until she was fifteen. And knowing he was a bachelor at his age seemed to raise her long-dead hope…

_Oh, stop it Pan!! You're too old to be crushing and hopelessly hoping!! You're eighteen, he's thirty-two! That's a fourteen-year age difference! Besides, he's known you since you were a baby!! Do you honestly think he'll ever see you as a woman?!_

Pan sighed, knowing her inner self was right. It wouldn't happen. It _couldn't happen. And that's not saying what her father would do if it **did** happen…_

She sighed again, turning her attention to Bra's plate. "Steamed vegetables? Bra, even if you are a model, you don't have to watch your weight. We Saiyajins have bottomless pits for stomachs and we never get fat."

Bra shrugged. "It's a force of habit."

Pan shook her head and she dug into her steak ribs. "Maybe we should all get together."

Bra raised her head. "What?"

"You know, like a reunion? My family hasn't contacted anyone in four years. What about yours?"

"Same."

"You see? Being apart like this won't help anyone get closure. Reuniting might open some old wounds, but you know what? Maybe these old wounds need to be reopened!!"

Bra sighed. "I don't know, Pan-chan…"

"I know. It might not work. But it's better than just staying silent!!"

"You're right. But…"

Pan slowly nodded. "But you're tied up with your work so you can't assist me?"

Bra nodded. "It's not an excuse, Pan-chan. This fashion is coming up soon, and…"

Pan raised her hand. "Don't worry. Leave it to me."

"Thanks, Pan-chan." Bra grabbed one of her bags and handed it to Pan.

"You can have this one."

Pan eyed it. "Bra, it's a Magnolia brand dress. These are very expensive, and—"

"And, I have thirty others. C'mon, my company won't notice one missing dress. Take it. Besides, you want to look nice for the reunion right?"

Pan hesitated before she took the bag. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do."

---

"Did you have fun today?" asked Bulma.

Bra set down all of her bags and took off her coat. "Lots of fun!! I even ran into an old friend!!"

"Really? Who was it?"

"It was—" Bra stopped when she saw someone lying on the couch. "Why are you here?!"

Briefs-Vejita Trunks glared at her. "I live here, don't I?"

"No, you live in that apartment."

"I'm tired, Bra. I've had a rough day today and I'm too tired to fly home. Happy?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "I hardly call sitting behind a desk all day hard."

"Why you little—"

"Stop it!!" yelled Vejita from the doorway. "Bra, just tell your mother who you ran into today!"

Bra remembered that. "Oh, it was Pan-chan."

Silence greeted her. No one knew how to respond to that.

"Really?" asked Bulma. "How is she doing?"

"You know, a little rough. But she's doing all right. She's graduating from high school in a few months."

Trunks raised a hand to his face. "High school graduation…has that much time really gone by? Man, now I feel really old…"

"She's really matured over the years." Bra approached Vejita. "Daddy, how about we get together with the Sons? It's been a long time since we've seen any of them."

Vejita shook his head. "There's no need to, Bra."

Bra eyed him. "Well, why not? It's been four years, and—"

"Because there isn't any need, Bra. And frankly, I'm not exactly thrilled at the thought of meeting with Kakarotto's family."

"But—"

"No buts." Then he stormed away.

Bulma raised a hand to her head. "I swear, that man becomes more thick headed every day…"

"Mom, what do you think of a reunion?" asked Bra.

Bulma laughed a little. "Bra, we haven't seen the Sons in four years. It would be very awkward."

"Well, this isolation seems to happen a lot, but it's never stopped you before in the past."

Bulma sighed heavily. "Bra, Goku was one of my best friends. Since he never came back, it's just been so…strange. What could I possibly say to the Sons to make the situation any better for them? I'm sorry? Tough break?"

"Maybe just being there might help."

Bulma sighed, and then nodded. "I'll think about it. In the meantime I'll deal with that _fatheaded father of yours_!!!!"

"Are you talking about me?!" Vejita yelled from the other room.

"Well, who else you idiot!!!" Bulma yelled back.

Bra shook her head as her parents went off on another yelling fest. She went over to Trunks, who was still sitting on the couch. "What do you think, Trunks? Should we have a reunion?"

Trunks sighed. "It would be great to see Goten again. And everyone else, of course. But quite frankly, I don't have the time to arrange something like that. My suck job requires too much of my time than I ever wanted."

Bra nodded. "Yeah, I'm tied up in my work too."

"Maybe at a time when none of us have as much work."

Bra sighed, but agreed for once with her brother.

_I'm sorry, Pan-chan. But this is in your hands. Good luck._

---

"But wouldn't it be great?" asked Pan. "To be able to see everyone again? Not some random encounter, like I had with Bra?"

Gohan sighed. "Pan-chan, I have too much on my plate as it is. Now you're asking me to arrange a massive party?"

"But it's for our friends! Isn't it worth it?"

"Friends," muttered Chichi. "What kind of friends? Where were they when we were searching for Goku? Where were they throughout these four long years of anguish? It's like because Goku's gone that they just forgot we existed. They have no reason to see us now. They can all go about their merry lives."

Pan walked over to Chichi. "Grandma Chichi, Bra's family is just as isolated as ours. I think none of us has talked to the other these past four years. We can't live like this in total isolation."

Son Goten stared out the window. "I just need a girlfriend that'll stay with me longer than a week to make me happier."

Pan stared at them all. "Are you all serious? None of you want to see our friends?"

"Time doesn't permit us to, sweetie," said Videl. "Maybe later, just not now."

"When's later?! In thirty years?!" Pan shook her head. "This isn't normal and I won't stand for it!!!!" she ran up to her room. Throwing herself onto her bed, she sobbed quietly.

"Why does Pan cry? Giru, Giru, Giru," asked Giru.

Pan wiped away her tears. "I can't believe it!! None of them want to see our friends!! We can't keep living like this, Giru. I know I can't!!!"

"Pan should arrange the reunion," said Giru.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that? No one will come if no one wants to see each other!!!"

"Tell them it's a recreational party. Rent a party room and get lots of food. Make invitations look expensive. Giru, Giru, Giru."

Pan sat up. "I could do that. Renting a party room and ordering enough food for the Saiyajins fighters and the other fighters might cost me a lot of money. But if I use all the money in my account I might be able to pull it off."

"Pan should do it. Pan has nothing to lose. Giru, Giru, Giru."

Pan stood up. "O-kay!!! Time to fire up some brainpower, because I'm going to make very sure this plan works!!!!!!!!" 

Next day…

Pan groaned in boredom as she stared off into space. Physics had to be the worst and most boring subject in existence.

_I don't see why Mom and Dad insisted that I take another science class. I barely passed Chemistry last year, and I'm having a hard enough time with Calculus…_

She returned her mind back to the list she was making. It had the names of all her family's friends, and she would be mailing invitations to them.

_Okay, I've got my family definitely. And the Briefs-Vejitas. Let's see, Ubuu, Yamucha, Teinshinsan and Chaozu, and Krillan's family. Who else am I missing?_

"Miss Son!!"

Pan's head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Would you mind repeating what I just said?"

"Well, um—"

"You can't because you weren't paying attention. I'll ask that you do or you can go stand in the hall. Is that clear?"

"Yessir." Pan turned red irritably. She eyed the other students in the class, noting how none of them were paying attention. Then again, her Physics teacher usually singled her out for no apparent reason.

_I'll work on this during lunch_, she decided, sliding the list into her binder. _This asshole can't criticize me then._

---

"Did Pan make a list? Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru. Pan put her stuff down and pulled out the now very long list. "Yep. My asshole Physics teacher tried to take it away from me, though."

"What's an asshole Physics teacher?" asked Giru. 

Pan shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Now I've got to make some very fancy invitations on my computer. Not any of that instant made crap."

"Why?" asked Giru.

"Because I made that instant made crap for my thirteenth birthday party. My parents will recognize the style. I've gotta put some time into this." Pan wrote down an address and gave it to Giru, along with some zeni. "Here, go buy a box load of the best blank invitations at this shop. I'll load them into my computer, type them up, then print them out."

Giru took the address and the money. "I'll do this right away. Giru, Giru, Giru."

"Try not to reveal yourself to anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Giru left through her window.

Pan pulled out her cell phone, glancing at her checkbook. _Oh Dende, please help me to afford this._

She dialed up the number for a very fancy restaurant. "Hello? Yes, I would like to rent your biggest party hall…"

---

"I have the invitations. Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru, handing her a box.

Pan took them. "Thanks, Giru. Man, I really hope this is worth it. I was only able to schedule the party for next month and it cost way more than I had thought. Guess I'll be working hard for the next several weeks…"

"It'll be worth it," said Giru.

Pan managed a smile as she inserted an invitation into the computer. 

"Okay now, let's see…Ah, here we go!!" she started typing. "Ooh, embroidery. Let's make it gold. Now for the front…"

"How about in script? Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru.

"Good idea. It'll make it look more expensive." She set the font and started typing. "Let's start off with my family…"  

Hours later…

Pan sighed heavily and glanced at her clock. Quarter to two in the morning and she had a Calculus test first thing.

"Done," she panted, printing out the last invitation. "Now for the envelopes…"

"Envelopes?" asked Giru.

"Yeah, the envelopes that comes with the invitations box…" Pan trailed off. "Giru, don't tell me you bought invitations with no envelops."

Giru laughed nervously.

Pan hit her head against her computer's monitor. "I'm suddenly glad the party's a month away…" 

Two weeks later…

"Finally got paid!!" said Pan, sitting at her computer desk. "I bought a whole thing of envelopes. Let's hope these ones fit!!"

Just the week before she spent her money buying envelopes only to find they were too small. And she couldn't get a refund for them. She hoped these ones fit.

She tried one of them. "Yes!!! It fits!!!"

"That's wonderful, Pan. Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru.

Pan started stuffing the invitations into the envelopes. "We need to send these out ASAP. While some of them will just come for the hell of it, others of them, like my parents, won't come if it's too short noticed."

"Then let's hurry, Pan. They'll need to get the invitations right away. Giru, Giru, Giru."

"I know that, Giru." She stuffed the last one into an envelope and started writing her address on it. She made it in the neatest handwriting she could manage so her family wouldn't recognize it. "Giru, can you get the family address book for me?"

"Where is it located?" asked Giru. 

"Somewhere in here. I swiped it from Mom and Dad's room."

While Giru looked around the room, Pan finished writing out her address and started on Bra's address on another invitation. "Giru, have you found the address book?"

"It's not here. Giru, Giru, Giru."

"Yes, it is. I brought it up here myself."

"But I can't find it."

Pan finished the address. "Okay, let me think. What did I do with that book? Oh, I put it in my bag a few days ago because I wanted to—" Pan froze.

"What?" asked Giru.

"I left it in my locker!! Shit, what's today's day?"

"Friday."

Friday. Two days she had to wait in order to get it.

"Son of a bitch!!!!" she yelled, kicking her wall.

"Pan, knock it off!!!" yelled Gohan. "We don't need any holes in the house!!!!" 

Monday…

While her Physics teacher rattled on about, well, physics, Pan wrote out the invitation addresses.

_Finally!!_ she thought, sighing. _All of them are done!!!_

"Miss Son!!"

Pan jerked in her seat. "Y-Y-Yessir?!"

"I'll not have you disrupt my class by not paying attention!!!"

Pan looked around the room. Still no one else was paying attention.

Yet she was the scapegoat. As usual.

"Do you need to stand in the hall?!" the teacher threatened.

Pan glanced down at her invitations. Standing in the hall required holding two full buckets of water, and a call home. She would get in so much trouble. And yet…

She scooped up her invitations and put them in the pocket of her fleece. 

"Yes sir, I do."

---

"Where are those damn mailboxes?!" she muttered, searching around Satan City. She would surely get in trouble for ditching school while serving a punishment. But for her, getting her friends together was more important than physics.

Shit, I should know this damn city like the back of my hand!! Why can't I find any freakin' mailboxes?!?! 

She got a lot of stares as she walked by, causing her anger to flare slightly. She was eighteen, yet she looked sixteen. The "curse" of the Saiyajins allowed their bodies to age once every five years. As a result, they could look very young and be very old. Meaning she could be a college girl and a patrol officer would stop her and ask for I.D. during school hours.

I can't dwell on that now. I have to send these invitations right away if I want them to get to my friends in time. Ah!! There it is!! 

She found the row of mailboxes lining the sidewalk. She walked up to the first one in the row. She hesitated slightly before depositing all the invitations into the mailbox.

"It's out of my hands now," she murmured. "Let's hope these all get to them."

She turned around and headed back the other way. Despite not caring about physics, she hoped that she made it back before her teacher noticed that she was gone. The last thing she needed was another add-on to the lecture waiting for her tonight.

---

"Falling asleep in class? Back talking the teacher?!" fumed Gohan. "Pan, you are a senior!! You haven't screwed up before, please don't ruin your chances now!!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Dad, I wasn't falling asleep in class."

"Oh really?! What were you doing then?"

Pan fumbled with a thought. She couldn't tell him that she had been working on invitations…

"He was teaching review, so I worked on test corrections for my calculus test. Besides, I wasn't the only one not paying attention. No one wants to be stuck in a class for an hour and a half with a guy who speaks in a monotone voice and reads right from the textbook."

"Review? Does a new lesson called radioactive testing sound like review? Honestly, Pan! Just because everyone else in class doesn't pay attention doesn't mean you don't have to!!"

"Okay, okay! I'll pay attention next time!!"

"Thank you."

"We don't mean to bug you," said Videl. "It's just that this is your last year. You've had a clean record before this. We don't want colleges to think you're a hooligan who skips out on classes."

"That's right," said Gohan.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "This is coming from the two who skipped out on classes three times a day?"

Gohan turned red. "Who told you that?!"

Pan laughed a little. "I think I've been lectured enough. I'm going to go finish my calculus test corrections. Good night."

"Let this be the last time you get in trouble," said Videl.

"How did she know I skipped out on classes?!" asked Gohan.

Videl laughed. "Don't worry, she won't follow your example! I mean, you skipped out a lot, but you still became valedictorian of our class."

"I didn't skip!! I was saving Satan City!!"

---

Pan collapsed onto her bed. "Finally, it's over."

Giru floated over to her. "Pan sent them? Giru, Giru, Giru."

Pan nodded into her mattress. "Yeah. Now I can focus back on my school work until that day rolls along."

"Speaking of school work, Pan got a 34 on her calculus test. Pan needs to do test corrections."

"Ugh, I'll do it during lunch tomorrow." 

A few days later…

"Mail's here!!" called Pan, holding up a bunch of envelopes. She silently prayed her invitation was amongst the letters.

Gohan took the letters. "Thank you, Pan." He sorted through the letters. "Bill. Bill. Invitation to a fighting contest, nice. Bill. Bill."

"What's this?" asked Goten, pulling a letter out of the bunch. Pan's heart bounced with joy as she recognized her invitation. "There's no return address."

"Throw it out then," said Chichi.

"Wait." Videl took the invitation. "Let's just see what this is all about. This looks very expensive."

Chichi perked up to that. "Expensive? Someone expensive wants to see us?!"

"Let's see." Videl opened the envelope and took out the invitation. "Yes, I think you're right."

"Well, read it!!"

"'To the members of the Son family…'" 

Somewhere else…

"'Over the past few years we have seen strong fighting capability in two members of your household'," read Bulma to her family. "'We don't know if you have received any awards…'" 

Somewhere else…

"'And if you hadn't it's shocking'," read Marron to her parents. "'We would like to take this time…'"  

Somewhere else…

"'And give you the acknowledgment you deserve'," read Ubuu. "'But I'm sure our words are not enough. So that is why…'" 

Somewhere else…

"'We would like to invite you to a magnificent party honoring everything you've done for this planet'," read Teinshinsan. "'There will be lots of food, music, and everything that makes parties grand…'" 

Somewhere else…

"'We invite you to the Sunrise Restaurant in the East Capital on the 11th of next month at 7:30 p.m.'," read Yamucha. "'There is no charge to get inside. Just show the ushers your invitation and they'll direct you to the party room…'" 

Back at the Son house…

"'We look forward to seeing you. Signed, the leading members of East Capital'," finished Videl.

"A party?" asked Goten. "Ooh, count me in."

"I don't know," asked Gohan. "The 11th? It's a little short notice."

Pan felt her anger flare.

"Oh c'mon," said Videl. "It'll be fun. We haven't really been anywhere as a family in a long while."

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "All right, I'm all for it. Pan, what do you think?"

Pan's joy shot through the roof. They took it!! 

But she had to avoid the obvious response.

"Let me see that invitation," she asked. She pretended to reread it. "Wait, they only said two fighters!! That means just Dad and Uncle Goten!! Don't **I **count as a fighter?!"

"Sweetie, it's not something to get worked up over," said Videl.

"Well, they weren't referring to you either, Mom!!"

"Oh Pan—"

"I'm not going to meet these losers if they ignore my existence like this!!!"

"Pan, stop it!!! It's just an invitation!!" said Gohan.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned around and headed up to her room.

Videl watched her go. "Pan never likes it when no one acknowledges her."

"She'll get over it," said Gohan.

Goten started flipping through his address book. "A party!! I'll definitely need a date!!!"

---

"Did it come today?" asked Giru.

"Yes!!" Pan said excitedly. "And they all bought it!!! This plan is working out a hell of a lot better than I had thought!!"

"Will the others buy it? Giru, Giru, Giru."

"Of course they will!! Most of them are as dumb as rocks!! They'll do anything for a free meal ticket!!"

"By the way, what is Pan going to wear?"

Pan sat up. "You know, I don't know. Well there's…" Pan froze.

"What?"

"Bra gave me this Magnolia brand dress. But I can't wear it!! It'll look too expensive on me!! Besides, I'm a tomboy!! Tomboys don't wear dresses!!"

"But Pan needs to looks nice!!"

"I know!! But I just can't wear that dress!!!!" 

The day of the party…

"Pan needs to get ready. Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru.

Pan turned away from her television. "Huh? Oh yeah."

Giru floated in front of the television. "What's Pan watching? Isn't that Trunks?"

Pan turned red a little. "It's just a little interview he did. I wanted to see it as I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Really?"

"…Well, seeing Bra kind of reminded me of my little crush on Trunks-kun. I've been trying to ignore it, but I've been failing miserably."

"Pan's always liked Trunks?"

Pan closed her eyes. "Yeah. Not that it makes any difference. He's known me my entire life, ever since I was a baby. He probably only sees me as a second sister."

"Pan…"

There was a knock at her door. "Pan, I'm going to help you get ready!!!" said Videl.

Pan paled. "Mom—"

Videl came into the room and went right for Pan's closet. She pulled out the dress Bra gave her. "You're wearing this."

"But Mom!!!"

"No buts!!!"

But…"  

Half hour later…

"Done," said Videl, beaming.

Pan glared at her mother, then glared at her reflection.

Her long hair was now up in a fashionable bun, slight strands hanging in curls Videl put them in. She wore silver eyeshade, mascara, blush, and pink lipstick. Topaz earrings hung from her ears, with a matching broach on her dress. Her dress was a deep burgundy and made of a shiny material. It clung to her like a second skin and hung just above her knees. Black heels were fitted uncomfortably on her feet. 

No one would recognize her. Not even Bra.

"Isn't this a little too much for a simple party?" Pan asked.

Videl smiled. "I have the prettiest daughter in the world. I just want to show her off every once and a while."

"What am I, a dog?" Pan muttered.

"I have to finish getting ready. Oh, and don't mind Goten's gloomy attitude. He couldn't find a date for tonight."

"Great."

Videl left the room. Pan turned to Giru. "You should come. No one will know if it's me without you."

Giru was silent.

"What, Giru?"

"Pan's so pretty!!!" mused Giru.

Pan face-faulted.

---

"Are we all ready?" asked Bulma.

Vejita fidgeted. "Woman, why do I have to wear this damn suit?!"

"Because it's nice and it cost a lot of money. And put on a tie, Trunks."

Trunks grumbled. "I wear a suit every single day. Can I go without a tie?"

"No." Bulma turned to her daughter. "Bra, you look perfect."

"Of course I do," said Bra, smiling. She knew that this _party was no doubt setup by Pan. She had to hand it to Pan; she pulled it off._

So far.

"Ugh, I hate these kind of parties," muttered Trunks. "I think I'll help you setup a reunion soon. At least I can wear _casual clothes _to those."

Bra giggled. "Okay. I really want to see our friends again."

"Yeah, me too. I'd rather see them than the old farts we'll be talking to all night."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go!!" said Bulma.

---

"Welcome to the Sunrise Restaurant," said an usher. "How may I help you?"

Gohan handed him an invitation. "We're here for this party."

The usher examined it before handing it back to him. "The party room is down this hall on your right."

"Thank you," said Chichi. They all started down the hall. Pan stayed behind to talk to the usher.

"More people will be coming, either asking for the same party or for the East Capital heads," she muttered. "Don't tell them anything other than what you told us. And tell them all to enter into different doors."

The usher nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Pan followed her family down the hall, her heart slamming against the wall of her chest. All the waiters and caterers had their instructions as well. 

She only hoped that everything would go as planned.

Pan entered the party room, amazed at its size. Many tables lined the walls of the room, surrounding a dance floor. A band with classical music waited on a small stage. Long tables filled to the brim with food and beverages were next to the stage. 

The perfect place for a reunion.

"All right!!" yelled Goten, heading right for the food. Pan smiled, pleased at how happy her uncle already was. She was grateful that she ordered a lot of food, as more food waited back in the kitchen after this bunch was through.

Gohan got himself a drink. "Something's not right. Why are we the only ones here? Sure we're five minutes early, but we aren't hosting this party. The hosts should be here."

Chichi was helping herself to a huge platter of food. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad I don't have to cook tonight!!"

Pan cleared her throat and approached Gohan. "Dad, after this how about we have a reunion?"

"I'll think about it, sweetie."

"It should be fun," said Videl. "Seeing all our friends—"

She stopped as one of the many sets of doors opened. While her family anticipated the politicians, Pan anticipated their friends. Her heart slammed harder as the second arrivals came in.

The Briefs-Vejitas. 

Bulma gasped loudly, as did Chichi and Videl. Everyone looked stunned, especially Pan. Even if she planned it, it was still a shocker to see her family's friends.

No sooner did this level of shock settle did another door open. Krillan's family filed into the room followed by Master Roshi and Oolong. The Sons and Briefs-Vejitas turned to look at them. The shocked silence stretched on.

_At least Master Roshi is still the same_, thought Pan, though he looked as stunned as everyone else. 

Over the next few moments more people filed into the large party room. Yamucha with his girlfriend. Teinshinsan with Lunch and Chaozu. The shocked silence continued to stretch on and on. So much so that it was beginning to annoy Pan. Even after the last person, Ubuu, arrived, the silence was still strong.

The long moments stretched into even longer minutes. Pan looked at everyone with her hands on her hips. Never had she heard her family's friends so silent for so long. And no one was moving. Not even to sit down or get some food.

This was starting to annoy her.

_C'mon, you idiots!!!! _she fumed._ Someone please do something!!!_

"This looks bad. Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru.

She realized quickly that if she didn't do something everyone was going to leave. All her hard work would've been for nothing.

_Okay I started this, I have to fix this!!!!_

Shaking her head, she moved away from Goten and walked towards the dance floor. She felt every eye on her and soft whispers. They didn't know who she was, but they had a good guess since Giru trailed behind her. She slipped a little in her heels and nearly tripped, but she regained her balance and continued until she stood right in the middle of the dance floor. She turned herself around, looking at everyone. She was about to speak when a voice stopped her.

"Pan-chan?"

Pan turned. Bra stepped forward, eying her with a shocked look on her face. Relief flooded through Pan as Bra quickly walked towards her. Before Pan could act Bra threw her arms around Pan and hugged her tightly.

"Great job!!" Bra hissed into her ear. "Maybe they'll take the bait!!"

"I hope so," Pan hissed back.

Sure enough, Goten joined them on the floor. Trunks was quick to join them too.

"Long time no see, buddy," said Trunks, holding out a hand.

Goten eagerly took it. "Yeah, long time no see."

Immediately after that the room filled with conversation. People were walking around to one another, hugging and kissing and chattering about random things.

Pan laughed at little at the noise. It worked. 

The band took this as a sign and started playing.

"You look great Pan-chan!!" said Marron. "I didn't know it was you until I saw Giru behind you!!"

"You can blame my mom," said Pan. "She made me do this."

"Yeah, but you still look great!! And that dress looks like a Magnolia brand dress!! How did you get your hands on one?!"

"Um…"

Trunks paused in his conversation with Goten. He had overheard what Marron had said.

"Hold on a second," said Trunks. He moved towards Bra and tapped her on the shoulder. "I need to talk for a minute."

"Why?" asked Bra.

"Just come." They walked towards the back of the party room. "You and Pan-chan planned this, didn't you? You both set this up—"

"Not me," said Bra. "This was all Pan-chan's idea. She setup everything and even paid for everything."

Trunks turned to stare at Pan, who was talking with Ubuu. For some reason that gave him a strange feeling. "Pan-chan did all _this?!"_

"Yep!! What, do you think she's not smart enough?"

"N-no. I just."

Bra smiled evilly. "I'm going to ask Goten-kun to dance. Go ask Pan-chan to dance too." She headed back to the group.

Trunks blinked several times. Pan set this all up by herself? Just so everyone could come together?

Then another thought troubled him. "Wait!! What do you mean, dance with Goten?!?!"

---

"This is my break night," said Chichi, eating more food. "I won't have to cook tonight!!"

"Me either," said Videl.

"I don't cook," said Bulma. "It's just instant made. Besides, it always turns out wrong."

"I cook," said Juuhachi-gou. "Just not too often."

"How have things been for you, Bulma?" asked Chichi. "Feeding a horde of Saiyajins was never easy, take my word for it."

"It's fine, though I wish Vejita would clean up his attitude."

"Ugh, I hate people with attitudes. There was this one time…"

---

"This is my girlfriend Twinkie," said Yamucha.

Krillan eyed the girl. She was a pretty blonde haired girl who looked **way too long for Yamucha, though she looked really happy. "So, uh, how long have you two been going out?"**

"Five hours," said Twinkie.

"That's, uh, great." _Gee, I wonder how long this one will last…_

---

"I just love parties!!" squealed Lunch.

Teinshinsan shrugged. "They're all right, I guess. Especially when it's with friends."

"It's great to see everyone," said Chaozu. "We haven't really talked to anyone and I've missed them all."

"You're right," said Teinshinsan. "It's great—"

"Ah—I—ah—feel a—ah—sneeze—" stuttered Lunch.

Teinshinsan panicked. "No!! Don't sneeze, Lunch!!"

"A-CHOO!!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh," said Chaozu.

Kushami started laughing maniacally. "You call this a party?!?! Where's the fucking beer?!"

"Wine is over this way, ma'am," said a waiter. 

"Get the fuck out of my way!! I wanna get drunk!!!"

Teinshinsan rubbed his face. "We shouldn't have forgotten her nose plugs…"

---

"You set this up." 

"Huh?" Pan glanced at Vejita before turning to Marron and Ubuu. "I'll be right back." She walked towards Vejita. "What did you say, Vejita-san?"

"This party," said Vejita. "You set the whole thing up."

Pan turned red. "I—"

"I'm not exactly wiled about your _great idea_, but everyone else seems to be happy. Even my kids. So thanks."

Pan did a double take. Never had she ever heard Vejita say 'thank you'. "Um, you're welcome."

---

"You're a pretty strong fighter!!" said Marron. "You're as strong as a Saiyajin!!"

Ubuu coughed a little. "Um, thanks."

"No prob. I don't fight, but my parents were fighters. Oh, and I died once. Then again, who hasn't?"

He laughed slightly. "True."

"Say, do you wanna dance?"

"Well I—"

"Great!! Let's go!!" Marron pulled him onto the dance floor. Ubuu let her do it, even though he had the strength to stop her. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful girl hit on him so he wasn't going to pass this chance up.

---

"Pan-chan."

Pan froze. Her heart slammed against the wall of her chest. She turned her head. "Trunks-kun?"

Trunks managed a smile. "Everyone's dancing. You wanna dance?"

She turned red. She didn't know what to say. "I-I-I—"

"Go," said Vejita. "No doubt Bulma will make me dance with her within the next few seconds."

Pan's mind was in a slight haze as Trunks led her onto the dance floor. 

The music was a soft waltz. As they started dancing, she was sure that she was dreaming. She'd never danced with Trunks really. And it felt like a dream.

"Before I forget," said Trunks. "Thank you."

"No prob," said Pan. "I'm sure a lot of girls would love to dance with you—"

"I mean for tonight."

Pan turned even redder. He knew. "Oh."

"It must've taken you a lot of time and money to set this all up by yourself."

Pan laughed. "You hit the nail on the head. But I just wanted everyone to see each other again."

"It worked. Now everyone seems a lot happier. I know I am. I've been really stupid, hiding behind my job as an excuse not to arrange something like this. But you took the risk. And it worked perfectly. I can't thank you enough."

Pan's heart was fluttering. She really felt like she was in a dream. "Just try and call me every once and a while."

"How about we meet sometime?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Pan hugged him a little. "Deal."

---

"Aw, how cute," mused Bra.

Goten laughed. "Gohan's fuming over there. Man, if his eyes were daggers…"

"You're not exactly safe, either. My dad's looking at you the same way."

Vejita didn't need to hit him. His deadly glare was causing Goten enough pain.

Bra cleared her throat. "I've heard you've been having a hard time. What, with having twenty-five girlfriends in four years."

Goten winced. "So Pan-chan told you that? Yeah, my luck isn't as great as it use to be. My dad's disappearance hasn't left the most profound impact on me. I've been gloomy a lot so I lose girlfriends easily."

"Well, I can handle any sort of personality with a guy, as long as they don't have a mean streak."

Goten turned red. "Bra-chan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"B-B-But Vejita-san—"

"Since when has my father intimidated you?"

"Um—"

"He'll be satisfied with anyone I end up with just as long as I'm happy. Just expect that if we do out that he might challenge you a few times."

Goten 'eeped'.

"But is it worth it for me?"

Goten stared down at her. She was beautiful with a picky but good personality. Surely Vejita would be overprotective of her. But he's never stepped down from a challenge before, even one that would surely kill him.

"Yes."

---

Pan left Trunks's side and stood up a chair. "Excuse me!"

Even as she said this, the conversations still continued.

"Give me more fucking liq—A-CHOO!!!!!!!! Oh my, was I swearing?"

"Yamucha, please not in front of the kids."

"I'm too old for this…"

"Excuse me!!!" Pan yelled louder. The room fell silent. "For four years we haven't talked to one another. However, tonight proves that lack of communication will never hinder a relationship. But it also proves that lack of communication can be lonely.

"I don't just consider all of you my friends; you're all my family. We're _all a family. Being isolated like this didn't make any of us happy. Being isolated like this wouldn't make my grandpa Goku too happy._

"We are friends. We are family. And as such we must be there for each other all the time. Through good times and bad. So I propose, in the name of Grandpa Goku, that we never remain isolated again!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Marron handed Pan up a glass and she raised it high.

"To Grandpa Goku," she toasted. "May you always remain with us, wherever you are. And to us all; may we always remain together."

"Cheers!!!!" yelled everyone, downing their drinks.

Pan laughed as she watched all her friends. Her family.

My plan worked so perfectly. We're all together, like we always should be. 

"It's sad that Goku can't be here. Giru, Giru, Giru," said Giru.

Pan nodded a little. "Yes, it's sad. But I know he wouldn't want us to stay sad forever. He'd want us to be happy. That's all we can be now. And I'm sure, with my whole family, we'll be able to do such."

---

From outside the party room a lone figure watched the festivities inside. He looked at everyone inside the party, his gaze landing on Pan last.

Son Goku managed a sad smile. "Thank you, Pan-chan. You managed to save everyone from fading. This is all my fault and I wish I could be there with you all. But I can't. But like you said, I will always be with you. Please, all of you always be happy."

Then, he disappeared into the darkness, still smiling. He had nothing to worry about. His friends felt dead because of him. But thanks to Pan, they felt alive again.

Goku couldn't ask for more.

-End-

Note: I hope this didn't feel too rushed. Some parts might be off. If they are, just tell me. 

I hope you enjoyed this 'What if' story.


End file.
